52 Percent
by ATimeladyOfLetters
Summary: There's a wedding and a particularly adorable promise.


**52 Percent**

**Summary: There's a wedding and a particularly adorable promise.**

**Pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Jess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Even the idea for this story didn't stem from my brain.**

"You ready, Jess?"

"Yeah. Just..." she trailed off, trying to fix a pin in her hair. On closer observation, Cas noticed the tiny sapphires on the pin glinting at him.

_Something blue _he thought to himself.

"Let me look at you!" Mary said in a singsong voice, bursting into the bride's dressing room.

"Don't waste the petals! Charlie said, right behind her, ushering in the flower girls, all six of them Jess' nieces.

Cas enjoyed the general humdrum and joy in the room. Of course, it was only right. After seeing them make googly eyes at each other for close to 10 years, Cas was elated that they were getting married.

"Ooooh...Aunty, you look so pretty!" Louise trilled, lifting the net of Jess's skirt daintily, afraid it might tear.

Indeed, she did. Cas was relieved really. After months of agonizing over the perfect dress, they found the one his best friend was wearing in a tiny unassuming shop just south of Roller Avenue. It was a white net and lace affair, with a poofy skirt which was currently being fawned over by Mary and the girls.

"Thank you, Louise." Jess said, smiling down at her, arms raised, as she tried to fix a pin in her hair. Part of it was tied back, and it cascaded over her bare shoulder, ringlets of golden hair framed her face.

Cas was trying, as discreetly as possible, to take a few pictures to show Sam after the wedding. That was Dean's idea. While they both agreed that looking at the bride before the wedding was bad luck, Cas couldn't think of any objections to pictures.

"Cas! You can't take all those pictures. You have to be in them with me!" Jess squealed, standing in front of the dresser, beckoning to Cas.

They stood grinning widely and hugging each other as Mary took a picture.

Meanwhile, in the other dressing room, Sam was fixing Dean's crooked tie. "You know, for all your talk, you're just as bad as Cas."

"Yeah, maybe. But trust dear Samantha to know how to tie a Windsor knot, whatever the hell that is. Besides, he is much worse than me. Don't even go there."

"Oh you guys are perfect for each other, aren't ya?" Sam said in a falsetto, elbowing Dean in the ribs.

_You have no idea _Dean mused, remembering the night, three days ago, when Cas asked him to marry him. They decided not to tell anyone, because this was Sam's time, but they were ecstatic.

"You look kinda nice in a suit. We need to have marriages more often."

"Hey, you better be marrying Jess only once, or I'll kick your princess ass. And who knows, maybe there will be another marriage sooner than you think." he said nonchalantly.

"Nah, man. I'm kidding. You still look like a 7th grader before a dance." Sam said guffawing, clearly missing the point.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Jerk."

After a pause, Dean cleared his throat. He needed to get it out. Might as well be now.

"You know Sam, I gotta say, you're not half bad. You're a lawyer, getting married to an angel. You done good, dude. I'm proud of you." Dean said, the tail end of his sentence disappearing in a cough.

"Thanks Dean. Learned from the best you know. And I don't mean Dad."

Dean nodded once, acknowledging Sam's thank you.

The wedding went off without a hitch, despite Charlie's apprehension that there weren't going to be enough flower petals for all the flower girls. Everyone was happy for the new couple and their merriment spilled into the dining hall after the ceremony. Before he knew it, Dean had made his best man speech, replete with awkward pauses and coughs, and clearing throats and no few number of eye rolls from Cas. They all sat down to eat breakfast and Dean was thinking of how this could be him and Cas in a few weeks, finally married and completely meant with and for each other. He looked at Cas, having to strain a bit to look past Jess.

Cas blew him a kiss, almost teasingly at first. His hands were in his pocket, playing with what Dean strongly suspected was his engagement ring.

Dean grinned, and looked away.

The next time this happened, the crowd was listening to John making a toast, when Dean glanced at Cas. Cas blew him another kiss.

By the end of lunch, Dean was as red as a firetruck, and Cas was having the time of his life.

Many more kisses were blown during the wedding dance, only a few were caught. Cas was now fake pouting at Dean and pointedly ignoring him.

While they were seeing Jess and Sam off and saying goodbye to all the guests, Dean's phone buzzed.

_You know, your kisses account is piling up right? ~ Cas_

_Yeah, I'd love to repay it. ;) - Dean_

_With interest? ~ Cas. _

Dean looked at Cas, standing not too far from him, grinning impishly at him.

_Oh, I dunno. How much? _He shot back.

Hearing the low rumble of Cas' voice, he looked up to see him talk to Charlie in an undertone, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Charlie, give me a good two digit number."

"Ummm...52?" she said, completely confused.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

_52% ~ Cas_

_But you were pretty horny today, apparently. That's going to take me the rest of my life to repay! - Dean_

He looked at Cas as he slid his hand into his pocket, pulling a silver band out. Cas smiled shyly, ducking his head down, tapping away on his phone. Then he look up at Dean, holding the ring up slightly for Dean to see.

Dean's phone buzzed again.

_I'm counting on it. ~ Cas_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: The credit for the idea goes to my best friend, and my thanks go out to her and her boyfriend for being particularly adorable. She told me what happened, and I wove a story around that. Please do comment on how you likedislike the story, criticism is much appreciated and reviews are everything to me._**


End file.
